hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Secret Lab
The Professor Kempstein's Lab is a special feature in Hungry Shark Evolution which was first introduced on the 2013 Halloween update which contains special sharks that have unique abilities which serve as alternatives to the main sharks in the game. The Top Secret Lab becomes available when you achieve a high score of at least +350,000 points. There are eight sharks in the lab, and more will be released as updates continue. Remember though, the eight sharks (Electro Shark, Ice Shark, Robo Shark, Pyro Shark, Natasha the Narwhal, Ghost Shark, Sharkeleon and Wereshark) in Professor Kempstein's secret lab grow rapidly but their growth is not saved so be wary. It should be known that for the Robo Shark, its description in-game shows that it does not grow rapidly but, indeed like the others, the Robo Shark's growth is not saved, possibly because of its abilities. List of sharks * Electro Shark Introduced at the'' Halloween 2013 update''. This shark has the ability to stun prey while boosting. Stunned prey are temporarily worth double points. If leveled up to level 10, this shark will have the size, capabilities, and strength of a Tiger Shark. This shark is loosely based in the prehistoric "Scapanorhyncus" shark. (Closely related to the modern-day Goblin Shark). * Ice Shark Introduced at the Christmas 2013 update. This shark is based on a creature that is rumored to exist under the ice sheets of Europa '''(a moon of Jupiter). '''When boosting '''the Ice Shark freezes prey with its icy breath. The frozen prey are worth double the points than usual. '''Note: When boosting the Ice Shark actually swims slower than its regular speed, preventing it from damaging/killing certain prey. * Robo Shark Introduced during a May 2014 update. It has the ability to fly using its Built-in thrusters and turn small mines into a volley of deadly projectiles. After eating one or even several mines, the Robo Shark can fire them in succession. the amount of mines it can fire is indicated by the "Lights" on the sides of the Robo-Shark. * Pyro Shark Introduced in an update during April 2016. It has the can breath fire, fly and cause a meteor storm in Gold Rush. The more the shark grows the more powerful it's breath becomes. It's large health is similar to the more powerful sharks in the game (Alan, Mr. Snappy). * Natasha the Narwhal Natasha the Narwhal is the fifth Top Secret Lab "shark" in Hungry Shark Evolution. She can launch javelins into the water to kill nearby prey. She can also stick her prey on her tusks and then boost the javelin off. One javelin launch uses up the entire boost bar. Since boost doesn't go down in gold rush, the player can take advantage of this special power and launch several javelins. * Ghost Shark It was introduced in the 2017 Halloween update. It's invincible and it can boost though walls (called "teleportation" in game). The Ghoul Rush replaces Gold Rush. In this unique mode, water turns purple, a scary music plays and the health bar depletes rapidly (being the only way to die), but the player still gets multipliers and more gold. Also, the shark can't eat Jellyfish in Ghoul Rush and this mode is activated faster than Gold Rush. * Sharkeleon Introduced in june 2018, its the seventh special shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. This Sharkeleon called Franz can become invisible and use its ability mimic to steal the abilities of enemy Electro Sharks, Ice Sharks and Pyro Sharks. Stolen abilities wears off after a while. * Wereshark Introduced at the Halloween 2018 update. This shape-shifting shark is based on a werewolf as it changes into its furry form every night. When it's a wolf, it becomes way more powerful, being able to even eat mines and can break walls. The Wereshark's Gold Rush is replaced with Moon Rush, which still is a Gold Rush but with a slight cosmetic change. Trivia * In the past, access to the Top Secret Lab has glitched. Players only needed a highscore of 35,000 to enter the lab. However, this is fixed nowadays. * The professor's name is Professor Kempstein, likely a reference to the Kempy Bass. * There is always a shark labeled "Coming Soon" in the lab before it got removed in the pyro shark update. * None of the sharks in the Top Secret Lab are able to equip accessories. However, the special abilities of the Top Secret Lab sharks compensate for it as their abilities mimic the effects of some accessories. ** The Robo Shark has built-in thrusters which work a bit differently from the Jetpack. ** The Electro Shark has an ability that works similarly to how eels use special muscles to produce electricity. It yields double points (like the Laser) when eating stunned fish. ** The Ice Shark has a cold sub-zero breath, yielding double points'' (like the Laser) when eating frozen fish. ** The Sharkeleon can use cloaking, like the Cloaking Device would normally provide. * The Robo Shark has the qualities of the Great White Shark and ''(in terms of being immune to all jellyfish poison) the Megalodon. * Various special sharks have a big diet, but can't eat mines at all. * The Ghost Shark has the ability to teleport through walls and invincibility unless in Ghoul Rush mode. Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Location Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks